


Dear Crowstiel

by KingSizedInsanity



Series: Letters to Lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester made to seem like an ass though he isn't always, M/M, Mixing of the seasons, OOC I guess, Possible Spoilers, Rated for last chapter stuff, casXcrowley, crowstiel, how does one tag, oops sorry, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSizedInsanity/pseuds/KingSizedInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, these are actual rp letters that have been sent back and forth between my girlfriend and me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dear Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are actual rp letters that have been sent back and forth between my girlfriend and me.

Dear Crowley,

Did I start this right is it "dear" or "deer" either way, why am I calling you a timid animal? You aren't a deer, you're more of a...I'm not sure. You aren't an animal, you're my king. You're very nice and polite considering how Dean talks of demons. You've a very nice vessel also, /very/ nice. I'm not sure how to phrase it really, but it's not just attraction I feel for you. It's something more...I miss you...to be honest I don't know what the feeling is, but it isn't hate, ad whatever it is, it's strong. If you want to write back, please do so...I'd like it. Just don't find a violent way to get to me? I'd like to see you soon, come visit me? Sam is looking for Gabe and Dean's outside, thinks I'm showering. Obviously I'm not, I'm writing to you. I think he's coming back though now..see you soon?

-Castiel

Ps. You're a rhino, a very fluffy rhino...


	2. My Sweet Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley responds to his angel.

My Sweet Angel,

Formally, yes, you start a letter off with dear, and no, not as in the animal, as in someone that is dear to you. Also, what makes me a fluffy rhino? Is it because you'd like to ride me? I sure hope so. You seem more of an injured bird to me. I wish I could 'fix you', as you would say. Give you your wings back. Even though you're still beautiful without them. I miss you too by the way -Hell's been too busy for me to pop in for a chat. My apologies, my sweet. I promise to stop by and see you very soon. And I'm sure we'll do more than just chat.... *winks*... I look forward to our meeting Angel...

-The King of Hell,  
Aka your King,  
Crowley


	3. Dear Fluffy Rhino

Dear Fluffy Rhino,

I don't want to ride you, I'd rather you pound me into the bed. Gabriel is trying to help get my grace back, thank you for trying as we'll. when Hell isn't so busy come and visit me please, it's hard to write these without Dean finding them. He's trying to keep me from seeing you. Please get me out of here soon, he's getting possessive and trying to get me alone. I feel like an injured bird, I'm weak now and can't fly out of danger. Hurry, there are only two beds in this room and he tries to hold me while he sleeps. I wish I could be in your arms. What is this emotion? I feel warm when I think of you, I had a dream the other night with you in it and when I woke up my body was tingling and I had an "erection"... I think that's what Gabe called it through his laughing... What does getting that mean? What's the emotion I described, is it normal? I'd rather you tell me in person if you could...

Always only your Angel,  
Castiel


	4. Angel

Angel,

I'll be there as quickly as possible, it seems that the back door from Purgatory to Hell has been left open and it's a complete mess down here. And as soon as I get there, I'm killing the Winchesters. They've been in my way much too long and now Dean has decided upon himself to claim what is rightfully mine.  
On another note, an erection happens when your body is feeling pleased and needy, meaning that you want me, which we both already know... And yes, that emotion is normal, some would call it love. Now, whether it's the love that /you/ feel for me or your /vessel/ feels for me, should be decided, and will as soon as I see you next.

Your King,  
Crowley


	5. My King

My King-

You seem to be discarding the rules of letter writing, so will I. That definitely explains as to why Gabe was laughing so hard while he told me what it was. I hope the emotion is love, i've always wanted to know what love felt like before... How do I know if it's me or the vessel? Do you love me? Sam said I had an actual emotion on my face today. He said I was love sick. What does he mean? Oh, Sam saw my last letter and made Dean get me my own room and explained to him that I have a "lover". Is that what you are? Is it the same as a boyfriend? Or is it closer to being a consort? Or married? Are you able to love me? I hope so... I wish you were here with me now... When you get Hell fixed please come get me? Gabe and Sam know about us and are afraid for my safety and sanity. I don't see why, you wouldn't hurt me...purposely...

-Your Angel (of the Lord)  
Castiel


	6. Castiel-

Castiel-

Of course I love you darling. And if you're lovesick, it means that you're really in love with someone. The vessel will feel the physical things and your essence feels the emotions...I'm terribly glad that Sam got you your own room. A lover is someone of close relations..usually with a physical relationship. It's a stronger bond than boyfriends. Like a consort, as you said. Hell is almost back to normal, I'll keep you updated. In the meantime, tell me, have you figured out how to fix your erections yet? And if so, do you do it often?

-Your king


	7. Rhino-

Rhino-

I enjoy calling you that, and I am very happy that you love me... I have figured out how to fix it other than cold water, which is what Sam said, and ignoring it, which is what Gabe told me to do. I only do that when I have one, with the show that comes on a Master and Pet seem to cause quiet a few...Is that normal? It seems to occur quiet alot.... Could we get some honey when you visit? I'd like some honey....

(Picture attached of a stick figure castiel showing a stick figure crowley where the bees keep their honey)

-Cas


	8. Castiel

Castiel-

Oh, are you the kinky type? Would you like for me to be your master? I would enjoy that...tell me Cas... do you think of me when you touch yourself? Do you crave my touch? I'll be there soon...

-The king  
P.s. why honey?


	9. Dear King

Dear King,

I just really like the taste of honey. Why did my face go so warm when you asked about touching myself? But, yes, I do think of you...it makes it....easier... I would certianly like to try having you as a Master, but I'm not sure how that would go...Can you show me?

-Cas


	10. Cas-

Cas -

Hell is in tip top shape. I'm on my way. Be ready for me, and I'll show you what being my pet feels like.

-Your Master


	11. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lateness!

Castiel was curled up on his bed, contemplating to write Crowley another letter. A sudden shift of the wind startled Castiel. He turned his head quickly to spot Crowley. The king's hair was slightly messy, his clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were wild.   
"Finally...come here, my angel..." Crowley swept Castiel up into a strong but gentle hug.   
Castiel hugged him back, burrieing his face in his neck, "I've missed you so much~!".With their bodies pressed so close together, Crowley could feel the human's warmth, sending a shudder down his spine.  
"As have I, my little honey bee.."  
Castiel blushed softly, pulling closer to his king. "I love you...."  
Crowley smiled brightly, petting Cas's hair. "I think you'll have to prove that to me," Crowley chuckled and kissed Castiel roughly, his hands gripping the fallen angel's t-shirt tightly.  
Castiel moaned softly, kissing back sloppily, He pulled his body against Crowley's. "Tell me how~?"  
Crowley smirked and kissed along his lover's neck, nipping gently. "If you really love me, you will do as I say and you won't argue.."  
He leaned into his lover's kisses, "A-ah......y-yes, Crowley~". Castiel's face flushed as Crowley pushed him into a kneeling position, pulling Cas closer, pressing his face against his crotch. Castiel looked up at Crowley, confused, "I...I don't understand..."  
Crowley carded his fingers through Castiel's hair, his clothes vanishing. "Do you remember the shows you watched?" Crowley shuddered and smiled down at him, "you'll be my pet..."  
Castiel blushed softly and nodded, "Of course, Master..."  
Crowley's erection rested gently against Castiel's cheek, the sight was beautiful to him. To have Castiel so submitted to him, so open and trusting, sent a thrill up Crowley's spine. "Do you know what to do with this?" Crowley gestured to his member, smirking and stroking Cas's unoccupied cheek.Castiel nodded, his stubble accedently brushing against Crowley's erection. The movement caused Crowley to groan softly and tug gently at Cas's hair. "Suck it..." Crowley growled.  
Castiel nodded and leaned foreward, taking Crowley's cock into his mouth. He closed his eyes and began to suck gently. The soft wet noises that Castiel's mouth made drove Crowley into a frenzy as he gripped the fallen angel's hair and tugged rougher than before. "Holy hell Cas.. " Crowley's voiced wavered slightly, his teeth worrying over his lip.   
The former angel moaned softly around him and looked up to meet his gaze. Castiel's eyes were glazed over with a mixture of love and lust as he sucked harder. Crowley let out a sharp gasp and arched slightly, claiming more of Castiel's mouth for his. Castiel's eyes rolled back briefly, before swallowing around his king and almost expertly deep throating him.   
Crowley moaned loudly, tossing his head back and shuddering, thrusting into the other's mouth.Groaning softly, Cas looked up at Crowley, admiring how he perfect he looked like this. Head back, mouth open a bit, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure; he looked beautiful. The vibrations from Castiel's mouth sent Crowley over the edge. He let out a long moan, shoving deeply into Cas's throat and orgasming.  
Castiel, not expecting that, bairly managed to swallow it and not cough and choak. After he regained his breath, he looked up to Crowley again. "Did I do good for you my king~?".  
Crowley nodded and smiled proudly, caressing Castiel's cheek. "You did very well, angel," Crowley smirked and pulled Cas to stand with him.  
Castiel smiled softly and curled into Crowley's arms. "That's good~"  
With a nod, the king of hell kissed Castiel on the cheek before smiling softly, "Now," his grin widened, "I kill the Winchesters..."  
"Why?" Castiel asked, looking him in the eyes.  
"Honestly," Crowley drawled out in his thick accent, "They've been a nuisance to me since they killed Azazle.." Crowley growled and nuzzled Cas's neck, "and because Dean loves you."  
"O-oh....don't kill Sam? Gabriel would be very upset and come and cause me to be upset as well...."  
"...fine...but you'll allow me to kill your precious Dean?" Crowley smirked evilly and pulled Castiel closer.  
"If it will make you happy..." The former angel looked a bit confused as to why he was okay with the loss of one of the people he had spent so long protecting.  
Crowley smiled triumphantly, kissing his fallen angel gently, "If I had a soul, Cas, I'd use every bit of it to love you..."  
Castiel smiled and gently kissed his king back, "I think I do...love you, that is...". Those words sent a shudder through the king, he was loved, something he had always craved, had always needed. Eyes widening slightly, Cas leaned a bit closer to his lover, "Crowley? Are you alright?"  
Crowley nodded and smiled softly, "Yes, why?"  
"You shuddered...I thought that it might have been in response to what I had said..." Castiel muttered, looking at the floor as if he had been told he was disgusting.  
The king cupped Cas's face and kissed him deeply, "I've always wanted that, Cas..."  
Castiel smiled softly, gently kissing his king back, "Then I'd be happy to give it..."  
"Good..." Crowley petted his angel's hair and held himself chest to chest with him. He had finally found the happiness he had wanted for so long. Castiel snuggled into his lovers arms, feeling warm inside and finally felt complete.


End file.
